A fuel rail supplies fuel to a plurality of fuel injectors that inject the fuel into the intake manifold of the engine. Typically, electromagnetic fuel injectors are removably secured to the fuel rail using clips, or other similar mechanical attachment means. Each injector includes a seal ring adjacent the inlet end of the injector. The seal ring functions to seal the interface between the injector and the fuel rail so that no fuel leaks from the fuel rail at the fuel rail/injector interface.
FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a prior art fuel rail assembly 10. The assembly 10 includes a metallic fuel rail 14 and a plurality of fuel injectors 18 coupled to the fuel rail 14 via standard connector clips 22. The clips 22 couple the injectors 18 to respective adapter cups 26 that are secured to the fuel rail 14. Each injector 18 includes a seal ring 30 (only one is shown) that seals the fuel pathway between the fuel rail 14 and the injector 18 so that the liquid fuel does not leak from the fuel rail 14.
Each injector 18 further includes an electrical socket 34 configured to receive a separate electrical connector (not shown) that provides electrical power to the injector 18 in a known manner. The socket 34 is typically formed by the plastic overmolding 38 that surrounds and protects most of the injector 18.